One type of electrical connector includes a barrel on which is mounted an insulative body with passages that hold wires and contacts. A coupling nut is rotatably mounted on the barrel so the nut can be rotated to thread it onto a mating second connector that has mating contacts. It is usually desirable to allow nut rotation with only a moderate resistance in a first direction to move the connectors together to mate, and to provide a much higher resistance to nut rotation in the opposite second direction to move the connectors apart to unmate. One type of mechanism includes a ring with projections for engaging a ring of teeth on the barrel, and a wave spring that biases the ring and its projections against the teeth. Pins extending thorough the ring prevent its rotation relative to the barrel. The need for two or three different parts that each must be mounted, adds to the complexity and cost of the connector.